1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tray cover of a heated holding cabinet drawer for holding a food product therein, and holding apparatus including such tray cover.
2. Description of Related Art
After cooking various the food products, e.g., poultry, fish, potato products, and the like, such food product may be placed in a holding tray inside a heated cabinet. The tray is covered by a tray cover to contain moisture inside the holding tray that holds the cooked food product in the heated cabinet. For non-breaded food products in particular, moisture containment is important, to prevent the food product from drying out during a holding period in which the food product is held in the tray in the heated cabinet.